So wrong, It's right
by sroka-x
Summary: They may be wrong for eachother, but they just can't stay away. Just some fun C/B fluff. Lots of witty banter etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Upper East Siders, Looks like our favourite It couple, B and N have decided to call it quits - again. I for one, am guessing that by next week they'll be hanging off one another once again. Give me a break, these two are getting boring! _

_You know you love me!_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Chuck Bass slammed his computer shut. He was beyond annoyed at the anonymous bloggers assumption. This time, Blair and Nate's break-up, was different from all the rest, this time the perfect Blair Waldorf had been the one to screw things up. She had lost her virginity to Chuck Bass in the back of his limo, and to top that off had slept with him on her birthday. If Nate found out that Blair had slept with his best friend, he would never take her back. A smile spread across Chuck's handsome features at this prospect. Unfortunately, Nate would definitely not been to keen to stay friends with the person who deflowered his precious Blair. Chuck grimaced, wishing he could go back to being the womanizing bastard he was just a few days ago... but he just couldn't get her out of his head, or those idiotic butterflies out of his stomach. Chuck wished fervently that he had never laid hands on Blair; things were getting much too complicated for Chuck's liking.

Blair was excited. She had invited Serena over, and she knew that they would have a blast talking, laughing and getting mildly drunk on champagne. She and Serena hadn't had any real girl time since Serena had got back from boarding school, so Blair was pumped. Blair knew that something else may have contributed to her dizzily happy mood, but she tried to put Chuck Bass out of her mind, for good.

The elevator door opened, and Serena stepped into the Waldorf penthouse.

'Serena' Blair squealed 'You're here'

'As I said I would be', Serena eyed her friend suspiciously.

'What?"

"You're in a good mood today'

'It happens' Blair laughed at her friends observations.

'Did you and Nate get back together?" Serena asked

'No' Blair's eyes narrowed ' It's just that for once I have no worries, no Nate, no nothing AND I get to spend the day with my BFF' she brightened

'I can hardly believe that I'm responsible for this mood of yours. You're usually only this happy when things go well with a boy' Serena smiled, adding 'Seen Chuck lately?'

Blair was instantly on guard.

'No', Blair kept her voice carefully neutral ' Should I have? I'm not his keeper you know'

Serena sighed. 'Look B, I saw you and Chuck'

Blair's eyes widened innocently 'You saw me and Chuck what?

'On your birthday'

Blair gave no sign that she knew what Serena was talking about.

'You know, getting hot and heavy in the bedroom'

Blair let out a long sigh. Serena knew, and now it was only a matter of time before everyone on the UES found out that she got down and dirty with a Bass.

'I don't even know what I was thinking. I mean to sleep with him once, that could be understandable but twice!'

'Ew! B! You slept with him? I thought you guys were just making out!' Serena's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets

'You know Chuck never just makes out S!' Blair dropped her eyes to the floor, ashamed

And sleeping with Chuck wasn't the worst thing, Blair thought to herself. The worst thing was that Blair could not make herself regret it enough. She should have been cursing Chuck Bass to the pits of Hades, but all she could think about was whether she would ever experience anything like it again.

'Blair! Please tell me that you did not sleep with Chuck! He's disgusting'

'Well, disgusting or not, he is amazing in bed. Although, it shouldn't be so surprising, he gets enough practice!" Blair winked at Serena.

'Blair! stop!! My ears are bleeding' Serena's face was turning a sickly shade of green

'Now you know how I feel, when you and Cabbage Patch practically have sex in the courtyard. It's disgusting!' She scoffed.

'That's different! Dan is sweet while Chuck is... well, Chuck. Anyway, enough about Dan and Chuck. Let's have a drink, I'm hoping to get drunk enough to forget this conversation ever happened!'

Blair giggled, but deep down, she wished she hadn't told S about her lust for Chuck. That was something she should have kept to herself.

_Spotted: B helping a wasted S into a cab. Old habits die hard, don't they S? And you were doing so well!_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

*************************************************************************

Somebody was knocking on the door of his suite. Through his drunken stupor, Chuck tried to remember whether he'd ordered room service.

'Chuck! It's me. Let me in man, I can hear you breathing in there'

Chuck opened the door slowly. Nate was the last person he wanted to see.

'Sorry man, but as you can see, I'm a bit... out of it' he finished lamely.

'I can see that. What's wrong? You don't usually get this drunk till after 4:00, and it's only noon.' Nate observed

'Nothing that a couple of girls won't fix'

Well, one girl in particular, but he wasn't about to let that slip to Nate.

'That's my boy' Nate laughed

Chuck had never before noticed how irritating his laugh was.

'So, are you coming to the Waldorf dinner?' Nate asked

'What dinner?'

'You know, the one where Eleanor announces her new deal. You know how our parents all like to show one another up'

'Oh, that dinner' Chuck let out an inward groan. He didn't even know how Blair would react to him, but he could imagine that her reaction couldn't be good. ' Yeah, I don't think I have much choice. I promised my father'

'And Chuck Bass doesn't disappoint'

'That he doesn't' Chuck smiled.

*************************************************************************

Blair was busy choosing the perfect outfit for her mother's dinner tonight. If she was going to get back together with Nate, she would have to look perfect. She was stuck between two dresses, a white flowing dress, that was the epitome of innocence and elegance, and a scarlet almost backless dress, that though undeniably still classy and modest, had a sexy edge to it. After hours of deliberation, she finally settled on the red. She felt like a bit of a fake in the white dress as she was far from innocent, thanks to a certain Bass.

Blair made her way down stairs just as the guests were starting to arrive. Serena and her mother were the first to arrive, followed by Nate and his parents and finally by the Devil himself. Blair drew a sharp breath, as she laid eyes on him. He looked handsome as usual, which was an achievement considering he was wearing a hideous red ascot.

By some wicked twist of fate Blair ended up seated between Nate and Chuck. As she attempted to make small talk with Nate, in the hopes of getting him back, she felt a hand run up her thigh. She stole a glance at Nate, but he was preoccupied with his dinner; both hands above the table. She turned to glare at Chuck.

'What do you think you're doing?' she hissed

Chuck merely smiled innocently and continued tracing circles up her thigh.

As furious as she was, she couldn't help melting at his touch.

Blair tried hold onto her thoughts. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. She didn't have to date Chuck in order to enjoy his... attentions. And Nate would never find out, Chuck would make sure of that.

She stood up abruptly. 'May I be excused?"

She almost ran upstairs. When she got to her room, she took out her phone and began texting furiously.

Something vibrated in his pocket. He took out his phone.

Meet me upstairs in 5 -B

He smirked. She couldn't even make it through the first course, without having him.

Chuck stood. 'Excuse me, I have to take this call. It's very important, won't be long'

Chuck slipped upstairs, where Blair was already waiting for him.

Before he could even open his mouth to say something smarmy and perverted, her lips were on his. Though surprised at first, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet so sexy that he wanted to throw her down on the bed and ravish her right there and then. Her small hands wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hand tore through Blair's luscious chocolate curls, and curled gently around her small waist.

When they broke apart, both flushed and breathless, Chuck smirked 'Waldorf, I didn't know you could move that fast'

Blair flushed, feeling awkward.

'What the hell are we doing, B?' Chuck asked gently.

'I don't know', her lips trembled, ' All I know is that I'm supposed to be with Nate but...'

'He's not half as good a kisser as I am?'

Blair smiled ' That's right, he's got nothing on you Bass'

'So, will this be a regular occurrence?' Chuck asked, slowly tracing her collar bone

'If you're good'

'I thought we'd established that I'm very good'

'You're heinous' she frowned ' but nobody can know about this'

'You secret's safe with me... if you keep being a bad girl that is'

'Get out, Bass!'

'Are you sure you want me to leave?' he asked snarkily

Blair deliberated.

'Maybe later' she answered, pushing him down onto her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

'So B, where'd you go off to in the middle of dinner? ', Serena asked her best friend

'Oh nowhere, I just didn't feel like coming back down again' Blair answered innocently 'Sitting next to my ex-boyfriend was no picnic'

'Ah. Did you know that Chuck left not long after you did? He had to take a call. A very long call' Serena told Blair, in an accusatory tone.

'No, I didn't know that. How very interesting'

Serena sighed in frustration 'B, give it up. What were you and Chuck doing?'

'I thought you didn't want to know' Blair replied

'Tell me you didn't sleep with him again'

'If it'll make you feel better S'

'B! I thought you wanted Nate.'

'He doesn't want me and I'm certainly not going to wait around for him to snap out of his 'love' for you. Anyway S, it's not like I'm dating Chuck. We have an agreement, that's all'

'If you say so B, but mark my words... this is going to come back and bite you in the ass' Serena warned

'Mind your manners S! You're in the presence of a lady!'

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Blair's mind was reeling as she got ready for school on Monday morning. Today was the first time that she was going to see Chuck after she basically mauled him in her bedroom. She didn't know what came over her when she was alone with Chuck. She couldn't control herself, with him she was a different person to the one that she showed the world, and that was dangerous.

Taking one last look in the mirror, and deciding that this was as good as she was going to look, she grabbed her bag and made her way down stairs. She just hoped that no one would notice that her lips were still swollen from kissing Chuck.

Blair grabbed a few grapes from the breakfast tray Dorota had prepared for her, and flew out the door. She was running late and so would have to catch a cab.

To her surprise, a limo was parked out front of her building. She only knew one person who owned a limo. Blair's heart began to hammer inside her chest.

Upon her approach, the back door of the limo opened, and Chuck Bass climbed out.

'I thought you might like to ride with me today' he said

'Are you sure you didn't mean to say that you wanted to ride me today?' Blair answered acidly

'That too' he smirked

'I'm not going to ride with you. We can't be seen together'

'Are you sure that you're not just worried about being alone with me? Last time that happened, you basically jumped me'

'Please Bass, I'm not an animal, I can control myself' she scoffed

'Prove it' he challenged

Unable to resist a challenge, Blair jumped into the back seat next to him. 'But I'm getting out a couple of streets early'

'Suit yourself B'

Blair emerged from the limo tousle-haired, flushed and annoyed at herself. All she had managed to prove was that she couldn't keep her hands off Chuck. She walked the last block to school, deep in thought.

She caught a glimpse of blonde hair across the street. Looks like Serena was running late this morning as well.

'Serena!' she shouted

'Oh, hey B!' Serena turned, waiting for Blair to catch up to her. 'What happened to you?'

'Um, nothing. Chuck gave me a ride, that's all'

'EW! Please B!' shrieked Serena

'I meant in his limo, S. Get your mind out of the gutter!'

'Right. We better hurry up or we'll be late'

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As he walked to class, Chuck Bass found himself smiling. This was a rarity in itself, considering that Chuck Bass never smiled - He smirked, leered and laughed, but never smiled. This uncharacteristic facial expression coupled with his extraordinarily messy hair, was attracting lots of curious looks. Chuck couldn't help but smile at the way that his hair had gotten so messy. Blair just couldn't keep her hands out of it.

Wandering the hallways of St. Jude's School for Boys, oblivious to his surroundings, Chuck bumped into his best friend, Nate Archibald.

'Hey man, you're in a good mood' Nate noticed

'Not particularly'

'Yeah, you are. You're smiling, and you never smile' Nate pressed

'I bought a new scarf' Chuck lied

Nate gave his friend an incredulous look.

'What? It's hard to find something both stylish and manly'

'Your scarves are far from manly dude'

'Are too!' Chuck argued, hoping to keep Nate from asking about Blair.

At lunch, Chuck gave Nate the slip, something that he was good at given his experiences with desperate, needy women. He slipped into the hallways of Constance Billard, and scanned them for a petite brunette. She was harder to find than he had anticipated. Where could she be?

Desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

Hallway 6. Now. - C

Blair flipped open her phone to read the incoming message. It was from Chuck. She sighed, wishing she could stay with her friends, but she knew that she didn't have the willpower.

'I'll see you girls later' she told her friends and stalked off towards the school.

'What do you want Chuck?' Blair shot Chuck a dark glare.

'Do you even have to ask?' he answered disbelievingly ' Consider this a booty call, Waldorf'

'We can't do this here! We'll be seen!'

'It's like you don't know me at all' he shook his head sadly.

Chuck grabbed Blair by the hand and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet.

'Wow! A closet! How classy of you Chuck' said Blair scornfully

'You know we don't do classy B'

'And you think that I can ignore the smell of wet mops and old vomit, long enough to kiss you?'

'I'll do my best to distract you from the unsavoury odours' Chuck whispered, his voice low and sultry.

His fingers traced her jaw and neck, moving slowly to her collar bones. As his fingers danced across her skin, his lips crashed into hers. Blair gasped at the force and passion behind his kiss. His tongue explored her mouth like Nate's never did. She clawed her hands through his hair for the second time today. His hands had made their way to her thighs, touching them gently but hungrily. Chuck pushed her against the wall, for which she was grateful. If this was going to last much longer she'd need all the support she could get. His knee parted her legs, as his hands pushed her skirt up higher and higher. Blair pulled him as close as possible, needing him more then ever.

'Please' she whispered, her eyes black with desire.

And who was Chuck to deny Blair Waldorf what she wanted. He lived to serve.

Fifteen minutes later, an extremely disheveled looking Chuck exited the closet. He was to tell Blair when the coast was clear.

'You can come out now. The halls are empty'

A flushed Blair Waldorf emerged out of the closet. Her clothed were rumpled, and her hair was a mess.

'How do I look?' she asked Chuck anxiously

'Like you've just had sex in a closet' he snickered.

'I can't go to class like this! I'm cutting' Blair announced

'Mind if I join you?' He asked eagerly

'Please Bass, don't you ever think? Do you think it'll go unnoticed if we're both AWOL? Someone will put two and two together and... My reputation will go down the drain, and you will be left to face an eternity of no closet sex'

'As if I can't get closet sex from another source!' Chuck was scandalized at her assumption. He could get whoever he wanted, wherever he wanted.

'Right' she began to walk away.

Suddenly she turned on her heel. 'And Bass, drinks at the Palace at 7?'

'Your wish is my command Queen B'

Spotted: C in the halls of Constance. Who was our not-so- friendly neighbourhood devil waiting for? And is she responsible for C's bad-hair day? And where did B disappear to after lunch? Give me the details.

You know you love me

Gossip Girl


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey man! Where did you disappear to at lunch?' Nate had surprised Chuck from behind. There was no avoiding this guy.

'I was having sex in a closet' Chuck answered wearily.

'You get to have all the fun' Nate grinned, slapping Chuck on the back.

If only Nate knew just how much fun Chuck was having. It would wipe that smile right of his face, Chuck thought to himself. Chuck didn't want to hurt his best friend,

'Want to do something after school?' Nate asked

'With you Nathanial? I'll pass' Chuck raised his eyebrows ' And besides, I have plans. I'm meeting Blair; she wants my help in another one of her schemes'

'If she's plotting against me, don't help her'

The guy was oblivious.

'I doubt that she's got you on her mind Nathanial' Chuck smirked

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Promptly at 7, Blair walked through the large revolving doors of the Palace hotel. She walked purposefully towards the bar, expecting Chuck to be there, ready and waiting... but he wasn't. Blair ordered a martini and stirred the drink slowly with her olive.

Nobody was late for Blair Waldorf; she drummed her fingers on the ledge in front of her, annoyed.

10 minutes later, Chuck Bass deemed it early enough to arrive. He needed to make her wait, needed to make a dramatic entrance. Chuck Bass was always fond of dramatics.

'You're late!' Blair gave him a withering glare.

'I was otherwise preoccupied' he answered

'Taking care of a couple of whores before dinner?' she pressed scathingly

'My dear Waldorf, you are the only one I plan on entertaining both in and out of my suite for the moment'

'I'm flattered' Blair responded sarcastically, but secretly she was feeling very flattered

'Down to business Bass. We need to establish some rules', her manner turned professional

'Rules?' he raised an eyebrow ' You know I don't like rules, B'

'You'll learn to deal. Rule number 1: No PDA's'

'Public displays of affection' Chuck scoffed 'I don't think it's affection that we're displaying'

'It stands for Public Display of Attraction' she retorted through gritted teeth.

'Ah' his eyes twinkled mischievously ' So you find yourself attracted to me, Blair?'

Ignoring him, Blair ploughed on.

'Rule number 2: No forcing me into closets during school'

'You were hardly forced'

'You pulled me into a janitor's closet!'

'No one said you had to stay'

That was true, Blair thought to herself.

'That's hardly the point! I can't keep skipping school because I have sex hair. You will refrain from groping me at school', she countered with a steely glint in her eyes

'No groping at all? What about on special occasions?' Chuck asked innocently

'Like 's Day?' Blair giggled

'Try Fridays'

'Forget it Bass!'

'Fine, moving on... What's rule number 3?'

'You are not allowed to make perverted remarks alluding to our pseudo-relationship in public'

'You're no fun Waldorf. You just want to suck the happiness out of my life!'

'True' she smiled ' and the last and most important rule is that you tell no one about us, or you will find yourself unable to have children... ever'

'B, respect the equipment'

Blair made a face. 'You're disgusting'

'So, rule 4 is the most important?'

'That's right'

'If I keep rule 4, am I allowed to break rule 2?' He smirked

'Leave, Bass!'

'It's my hotel Waldorf'

I'll leave'

'See you later Waldorf, my sexy minx!'

'You've just broken rule 3, Bass! Any more indiscretions and I'll have to make up some more rules'

'Like what?'

'No sex on days of the week starting with M, T, W, F and S', Blair answered walking away

After a few seconds Chuck had worked out the consequences of that rule.

'But that's never!' He shouted

Blair turned back around, giving him a smirk.

'Exactly'

She spun on her heels and walked out of the hotel leaving Chuck staring after her.

C & B were seen at the Palace. Smirks abound, C & B are a force to be reckoned with. We wonder who will be at the receiving end of one of their schemes. Be careful N, no one dumps a Waldorf... and lives to tell the tale.

XOXO Gossip Girl

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Hey B! You and Chuck are on Gossip Girl' Serena announced

'What?!' exclaimed Blair, tearing the phone from the blonde's hands.

She relaxed 'Oh, it's just drinks'

'Why were you meeting Chuck for drinks anyway? I thought you didn't want to be seen with him in public'

'It's just drinks Serena' Blair sighed ' Chuck and I are friends, it's perfectly acceptable'

'From what I gathered, you guys are a little more than friends'

'Shut up, S! That's a secret'

'I still can't believe you're sleeping with Chuck'

'Come on S, he's not that bad. We've been friends for ages'

'But he's disgusting!'

'When you get past the pig exterior, he's actually OK. At least he's more fun than Nate'

'Just be careful B. You don't want him to fall in love with you'

'Bass doesn't have a heart S, and besides I'm not like you... I don't have people falling in love with me all over the place. I'm sure he'll be able to resist'

'I'm not so sure about that. He did admit to liking you, and with Chuck, that's a big deal!'

'You're over-analyzing things S'

'And B?'

'Hmm?'

'Where did you disappear to yesterday at school? You missed some pretty important things in AP Economics'

'I didn't feel too well, so I went home. I'm sure I'll be able to catch up'

Serena accepted her friend's explanation without questioning further, but she had a sinking feeling that Blair was lying to her. Blair was getting much too involved with Chuck Bass for Serena's liking. Chuck used girls and threw them away as if they were last seasons Manolos. It was only a matter of time before Blair got hurt.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Waldorf! Be prepared for the most amazing night of your life!' Chuck warned Blair, as she walked into suite 1812.

'I think you're overestimating your sexual prowess, Bass' she retorted

'I'll have you know that every girl I've been with has been completely satisfied with my performance' he growled

'They must have had very low standards' she smirked

Chuck's face fell a little.

'I'm joking Chuck, your 'performance' is entirely satisfactory'

Chuck smiled.

'but then again, I myself am easily satisfied. That's what comes from being inexperienced'

'You really are a bitch' he responded acidly

'Thanks' Blair smiled

'But you're going to regret your words Waldorf'

'Oh really?' she asked incredulously 'and how are you going to make me do that?'

'By forcing you to have dinner with me' Chuck gestured to a small table in the corner of his suite.

The table was set for two.

'Bass, this is not a date. It's a booty call' she stated 'This is completely unnecessary'

'Blair! I'm hungry. I spent all day with Nate and he doesn't eat. All he does is sit around smoking pot and brood about the troubles of a pretty, rich boy. So, humour me. Eat with me. As you know, I need to keep up my strength'

He winked

'Fine' she responded, sitting down at the table.

'And don't worry, after I eat, I'll satisfy that other appetite of yours as well'

Chuck grinned at his own words.

'You're heinous' she replied, but she couldn't help smiling.

Having dinner with Chuck Bass was far from the painful ordeal that Blair had imagined. The conversation flowed as effortlessly as ever. There were no strained silences, as she was used to with Nate, and she soon found herself enjoying herself. Blair was having such a good time that she almost forgot to count the number of bites that she had taken; the number of calories that she had consumed.

As they talked and laughed and joked, Blair found herself leaning across the table. Upon realising what she was doing, she immediately leaned back into her chair, but she didn't manage to stay there long. Later, when Chuck was animatedly telling her about the time he walked in on his father making out with Lily Van der Woodsen, she reached out and placed her hand on his, surprising both him and herself.

Chuck looked at her, wide-eyed and curious.

'There was a fly on your hand. I was shooing it away' she stammered

'Oh thanks' he answered seriously, though his eyes were twinkling, as though he didn't quite believe her. Without another word, he returned to the story he was telling.

Blair was horrified. This could not be happening. She was just using him to get what she wanted.

But a tiny part of her brain was trying to make itself heard. Nate never looked at her the way Chuck did. Nate never spoke to her as effortlessly as Chuck did; she had to drag everything out of him and even after so many years of dating, they still had those horrible, awkward pauses. Hell, Nate never paid her as much attention as Chuck did.

She did not like Chuck Bass. She could not like Chuck Bass. She refused to like Chuck Bass.

All thoughts vanished from her mind as Chuck stood up and extended his hand to her. She took his hand, wondering what was going to come next.

She didn't have to wonder long.

Chuck's arms wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her towards him. He held her so tight that she almost couldn't breathe, and then his lips pressed softly against her own. Blair responded by kissing him hungrily. When she was wrapped in Chuck Bass' arms, and had his lips ravaging hers, Blair couldn't think, so she was surprised to find that they had ended up at the foot of his bed.

Blair let go of Chuck and bounced onto the bed, crossing her arms.

'I've had to endure a painful hour of your conversation, so you better make this good' she teased

'As, I said before, this shall be the most amazing night of your life'

'Perhaps, It could have been, but you ruined it with all this talk' she smirked

'Looks, like the claws are out tonight' Chuck observed 'I think I'll have to silence you'

Within seconds, his lips were on Blair's, and she was unable to think let alone speak.

Clothes were soon discarded.

As Chuck kissed her, Blair opened her eyes briefly.

Suddenly, a giggle escaped Blair's lips.

Chuck pulled away 'Are you laughing at me?'

'You have got to be kidding me!' she gasped, in between giggles.

Blair tugged at his scarf.

'Forgotten to remove something.

'What?' Chuck growled, 'It is my signature, and besides, it's a bit chilly'

'Take it off! or I'm off!' she grinned, giving Chuck an ultimatum.

'How about, I tie you to the bed post using my scarf?' he retorted

'One more comment like that, and you won't see your scarf or my body again' Blair threatened

'Fine, I'll stop, but only because it would be a shame to lose such a nice scarf'

'You're going to regret saying that' she whispered, pulling Chuck towards her.

Chuck woke late the next morning, to an empty bed and an empty room. Blair had totally worn him out. He climbed out of bed slowly, making his way to the shower. As he began getting dressed for school, he felt as though something was missing.

Then it hit him.

'Where the hell is my scarf?' He roared at the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair Waldorf walked happily to meet her friends at the steps. After the 'amazing' night

that she had had, she couldn't help smiling at every step she took. As she approached her minions, an even larger grin spread across her face.

'Hello girls' she greeted them.

She immediately had their attention.

'OMG Blair! I love your headband' Is cried

'It is so amazing' echoed Kati

'Your headband reminds me of something, but I can't think of what it could be' Serena observed

'Care to tell us where you got it Blair?'

'Sorry girls, but a girl has to have some of her own fashion secrets' Blair smiled

With the addition of a simple bow, Blair had managed to transform Chuck's scarf into a chic headband. She felt brave enough to wear it in public, because she knew that no one would recognise it. Well no one, except Chuck... and he was the one person that she wanted to recognise the item. He could consider this payback, for acting as though he didn't need her.

That morning, as she made her way to class she came face to face with the devil himself. He was trailed closely by Nate. The moment Chuck laid eyes on her, he stiffened.

'Hi Blair' Nate greeted her nervously.

They still hadn't talked about the break-up.

'Nate', she returned his greeting dismissively.

'Nice headband Waldorf' Chuck smirked.

He tried to remain nonchalant but couldn't deny the feelings he experienced when he realised that she was wearing his scarf. She may have been wearing it as a headband, but she was wearing his scarf nonetheless. Blair Waldorf was wearing his scarf, for the world to see, almost as if she wanted people to know about them. Chuck smiled at the idea of Blair being his very own, but quickly dismissed it. What would Blair want with Chuck Bass? He didn't fit into her perfect life. He was definitely just a distraction for her.

'Thanks' she replied, looking straight into his eyes ' I just picked it up this morning'

Chuck's eyes met Blair's.

Time seemed to slow.

'Enough with the power struggle', Nate interrupted 'We're going to be late for class'

'I'll meet you in a second Nathanial' answered Chuck, without taking his eyes off Blair.

As soon as Nate's back was turned, Chuck's signature smirk returned.

'You've had your fun Waldorf; now give me back my scarf'

'The fun has only just begun Bass' Blair retorted sweetly

'Blair, give it back' he whined 'Do you want someone to recognise it?'

'No one will recognise it' Blair replied coolly 'And you'll get it back, once you prove that you can behave yourself'

'You are a cruel woman Waldorf'

'I'm holding it hostage'

'For how long?'

'That depends on your behaviour at your father's brunch tomorrow'

'So that's what you're worried about?' Chuck realised 'That I'll let something slip at brunch?'

'Think of your scarf as my form of insurance' she grinned 'If you don't behave, you can say goodbye to your dear scarf, so .... you'd better be a good boy tomorrow Bass or....'

'Or you'll spank me?' he interjected

'I was thinking more along the lines of shredded scarf Basshole!' Blair hissed

*************************************************************************

Blair had always loved parties, but she wasn't looking forward to the annual Bass brunch. Even with the scarf as insurance, Blair was afraid that her secret would come out. She was beginning to worry that perhaps Chuck didn't value his scarf as much as he claimed to, so perhaps he considered her words an empty threat.

She tried to comfort herself with the thought that Chuck wouldn't jeopardise his friendship with Nate. Nate was important to Chuck, and Chuck wouldn't want to hurt him in this way.

With a lighter heart, Blair continued curling her hair and picking out her outfit.

Blair arrived at the Palace promptly at noon. She didn't believe in the idea of being 'fashionably late', so as usual she was the first one there, with the exception of...

'Chuck' she greeted him with a small smile.

'Morning Waldorf' he answered, eyeing her appreciatively 'And might I add that you look ravishing this morning'

'You may' Blair responded playfully 'but that doesn't mean that I'll allow you to ravish me later'

She had repeated the joke that they had shared at the masked ball, and couldn't help wondering if he remembered.

'I'm surprised at you Blair. You're not one to reuse material' Chuck scolded, his eyes twinkling

It was only too obvious that Chuck did remember. Blair's heart leapt at the thought that he actually paid attention to what she said.

'If it was good the first time, it can only work better the second' Blair whispered

'Now who's making remarks alluding to our pseudo-relationship?' he smirked

'Bass, not everything I say refers to your skills in the bedroom department. Someone needs to deflate their ego'

'I'd prefer to have my ego stroked, Blair' he winked

'Ugh' Blair's face twisted in disgust 'You are such a pig'

Blair put her hands on Chuck's chest, ready to shove him as hard as possible... but Chuck surprised her, wrapping his hand around hers, clasping her hand to his chest.

She was thrown for a moment.

The gesture was not what Blair was expecting. It was much too tender, much too gentle; it was completely unlike the Chuck Bass she knew. Her eyes widened in shock.

She could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Could Chuck be nervous?

She looked up at him. Their eyes met. She was drowning in his warm, hazel eyes. How had she never noticed their colour before?

The outside world disappeared as they stood there for an immeasurable moment, Blair's hand on Chuck's chest; the rules of time and space not seeming to apply to the two of them.

There was only her and Chuck.

All too soon, they were interrupted.

'Blair?' Serena called, breaking through their timeless moment

Blair tore her hand out of Chuck's, as if she had been burned.

She turned to look at her best friend, noticing that she was trailed by Nate, Dan, Kati and Is and several of her other minions, whose names she didn't bother to remember.

Blair was caught red-handed. She struggled to regain her composure and tried to wipe the guilty look off her face.

'B, what are you doing?' Serena asked curiously.

Blair gulped. This was going to be awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

'I was just picking lint off Chuck's suit' Blair lied smoothly

'Waldorf here is a bit Obsessive Compulsive' Chuck added, plastering his trademark smirk onto his face.

Blair glared at him, but inwardly she was smiling.

It had been a close escape but all her years of scheming and manipulating had paid off, and nobody batted an eye at what she said. Although she was an expert liar, Blair was surprised at how easily they bought her lie.

Her hand had been resting tenderly on Chuck's chest, and she had clearly not been picking fibers off his suit. These people were oblivious, Blair thought to herself cheerfully.

But one person was not as oblivious as the rest; Dan Humphrey had found Blair's explanation highly unbelievable. He could see what the others couldn't; he could see the sparks flying as Chuck and Blair looked into one another's eyes. Though shocked and slightly disturbed by what he saw, Dan said nothing. He wasn't about to meddle in the affairs of the Upper East Side's most conniving duo. It was much too dangerous.

Apart from the hiccup at the beginning, brunch went smoothly. Blair soon found herself relaxing and even enjoying herself. She had been so worried that Chuck would reveal the details of their intimate life, but now she could see that her fears were completely unfounded.

As Blair went to go get herself a drink, Chuck appeared beside her.

Blair jumped.

'Don't sneak up on me Chuck' she hissed 'I almost spilt my drink!'

'I was hoping that would happen' he responded playfully 'then I could have escorted you to the bathroom to 'wash up''

Blair could hear the inverted commas in his remark.

'You're treading a fine line Bass. Another slip up, and its goodbye scarf' Blair threatened, her eyes glinting menacingly.

Chuck swallowed. She was so hot when she was menacing, he thought to himself

'I couldn't care less about my scarf, as long as I have you....' Chuck whispered seriously, his eyes intense.

Blair caught her breath. Could Chuck Bass really mean that?

'In the bathroom. Now' he finished, eyes turning mischievous.

Blair's chest deflated. How could she have expected anything else?

'Forget it Chuck. Not now, not ever' she retorted, turning on her heel, ready to stalk away

But he grabbed her hand, refusing to let go.

'Please don't leave' he whispered

Blair turned to look at him. Chuck's eyes were pleading with her to stay.

And how could she refuse.

'What are you guys doing?' Nate's voice came out of nowhere.

Chuck released Blair's hand immediately.

Nate eyed them suspiciously.

'I was just telling Blair of my latest conquest' Chuck announced proudly.

'And I was just leaving' Blair explained pointedly

'Blair wasn't too keen on hearing about my... rendezvous with this hot brunette'

Blair's stomach dropped somewhere to the region of her knees. This could not be happening.

'She wasn't my usual type - more classic than plastic, but undeniably one of the best I've ever had. Innocent but wild, shy but completely in control'

Blair could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

Chuck glanced at her.

'Is that enough Blair, or should I go into explicit detail for the Virgin Queen?'

'Do you have to be such an ass to her?' Nate rose to Blair's defence 'Blair is waiting for someone special, and I think that's pretty hot'

He shot Blair a pleading glance.

Blair couldn't help but feel flattered by Nate's attention, but it was too little, too late. If he'd been this noble and caring while they were together things would have been different, but now Blair had moved on. She didn't really have any feelings for Nate anymore. She still loved him of course, but it was in a platonic, first-love kind of way. Ever since that night at Victrola, thoughts of Nate had been slowly fading away.

She gave Nate a small smile, making sure not to encourage him.

'Thanks Nate' Blair responded gratefully 'but I think I've found someone special so...'

She trailed off, leaving the rest to Nate's imagination. She silently hoped that he didn't have a very vivid one.

Nate's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

'WHAT?!' He sputtered.

He hadn't expected Blair to move on so quickly. She was supposed to be pining for him, begging him to take her back. And yet she was not, and he felt surprisingly hurt by this discovery.

'Looks like the Virgin Queen is planning her deflowering. You'll have to give me all the details' Chuck leered

'You're disgusting' Blair retorted, scowling at him

'Yes, I am. So why be shy?'

'Goodbye Chuck' She turned, walking swiftly towards Serena and Dan

*************************************************************************

Nate gaped at Blair's retreating back.

'Goodbye Chuck?' he complained 'What about 'Goodbye Nate? It's like I wasn't even here!'

'Of course, she noticed you' Chuck assured him 'She did after all tell you about her plans for her special someone'

'Don't even remind me' Nate groaned 'I can't deal with that just yet'

'I think I might miss her' he confessed

'You don't miss her' Chuck informed Nate scornfully 'You, my man, are simply jealous that someone else is going to get access to the merchandise'

'Blair's right' Nate grimaced 'You are disgusting'

'That may be true' Chuck admitted 'but I know what I'm talking about. It is obvious that you just want what you can't have'

'You don't know anything. 'Nate snapped 'I need to get her back'

Chuck wished Nate would just give up. The last thing he needed was competition and he knew that in the quest for Blair, Nate would always win.

Brunch was ending, and as the crowd of people packed into the Palace finally began to thin, Blair found herself in need of some quiet time. All brunch, she had been hounded by Nate and little Jenny Humphrey. Both had been asking her opinions and trying to gain her approval. Nate had been completely insufferable. As pretty as Nate was, Blair could no longer see the fascination that he had once held for her.

She sighed, as she walked into an empty corridor. Blair leant against the wall, closing her eyes. Images of Chuck and Nate formed behind her eyes. When did things get so complicated? she wondered to herself.

Suddenly, she was interrupted.

'What are you doing here, Blair?' he asked, his voice smooth and sensuous

Blair's eyes sprung open.

'I'm thinking of ways to destroy you' she responded sweetly

Chuck's eyebrows shot up; confusion evident on his face.

'You did blatantly break rule 3' she explained

'Technically, so did you' he smirked

'I was just trying to get Nate off my back'

'As far as I know, Nate has never been on your back. I, on the other hand....'

'Am going to shut up?' Blair suggested

'Not exactly what I had in mind'

'The rules are meant for you, and only you, so...' Blair paused 'I am going to have to punish you for your transgression'

'Are you going to take me up on the offer of spanking?'

'You wish' Blair scoffed

'I do' Chuck agreed, wrapping his hands around Blair's waist and pressing his lips softly to Blair's.

Blair pulled away.

'What are you doing' she snapped.

'Distracting you from devising a punishment' he answered, kissing her once more.

Blair knew she should protest but her will was weak. She couldn't help but kiss him back.

*************************************************************************

Dan Humphrey was on a quest. He needed to find a bathroom... fast. He contemplated asking Serena, but decided against it. He wanted to project the image that he was comfortable in her world and running to her like a lost little boy was not part of the plan. Dan tried corridor after corridor, searching in vain for a bathroom. As Dan made his way into what seemed like the hundredth corridor, he stopped dead in his tracks. In that very corridor, Blair Waldorf was passionately making out with Chuck Bass. Dan was shocked at having his suspicions proved. Careful, not to make a sound, he turned away. He was going to have to ask Serena about this.

Spotted: Lonely Boy leaving the Palace, clearly in shock. What did Lonely Boy see? Was discovering the price of an entree enough to send him running? Give me all the juicy details.

You know you love me.

Gossip Girl

*************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Blair opened one eye, and took in her surroundings. It took a minute to realise where she was; somehow she'd ended up in Chuck's suite... again. His strong arm was wrapped around her waist, so she did the only thing she could; she closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Chuck stirred.

Blair lay as still as possible, not wanting to wake him. She wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Something pressed against her shoulder. His lips? Blair's heart thundered against her ribcage.

'Morning Waldorf' he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She didn't answer, feigning sleep.

'Blair, I know you're awake', she could almost hear the smile in his voice

She dropped her pretences and turned around to face him.

His hair was sticking up in every direction and his cheeks were flushed from sleep.

She couldn't help but smile.

'Good morning Bass' she stole a quick glance at the clock '...or should I say good afternoon'

He didn't speak. Blair wondered when he was going to get up, or hint that she should leave.

His arm was still wrapped around her stomach, and he was still smiling at her.

'What are you smiling about Bass?' She asked coyly

'Nothing' Chuck replied, planting a kiss on her neck.

She shivered.

Slowly, he began to trail kisses up her neck and along her jaw. Upon reaching her lips, Chuck's stomach growled.

He seemed so annoyed at the interruption that Blair couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Would you like some breakfast?' he asked, grinning back at her.

'Sure, just let me have a shower and get dressed'

'I'll allow no such thing. You are going to stay wrapped in that bed sheet' Chuck smirked, 'It'll save us both a lot of trouble'

Blair raised her eyebrows, questioningly

'I'm planning to seduce you after breakfast' he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Never going to happen' Blair told him. She tried to inject the statement with as much confidence as she could, but it was difficult. She knew that she couldn't trust herself to resist his charm.

'I've done it before and I'll do it again' Chuck retorted 'The odds are in my favour'

'I'll have breakfast with you and them I'm out of here'

Chuck grinned. Chuck Bass knew all about aphrodisiacs and he happened to leave very specific instructions for the preparation of their breakfast. Blair didn't stand a chance.

After a delicious breakfast, Blair wound up exactly where she started; in Chuck's bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She just wasn't strong enough to leave.

'What is wrong with me?' she whispered to herself

'Nothing' came his response to the question he wasn't supposed to hear, 'You're perfect'

Blair's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at him.

'I meant that you're perfectly normal' he added quickly, trying to cover up what he had just said.

Chuck cursed at himself for letting something like that slip out. He was Chuck Bass! He never said those kinds of things. He wasn't supposed to say those kinds of things.

Blair turned her face away from Chuck, but she no longer felt guilty for sleeping with him.

A huge grin spread across her delicate features. Chuck Bass thought she was perfect.

And with that thought running through her mind, she fell asleep.

**********************************************************************

'So, what do you think and do you think Dan will like it?' Serena gushed.

Blair looked up from the copy of Vogue that she was flipping through.

'You look great, but perhaps a little overdressed for 'hanging out' she told her friend

'Well, I'm hoping that one thing will lead to another and...'

Blair covered her ears, 'Stop right there Serena. I think I need to go vomit now'

'That's a little rich coming from the person who's sleeping with Chuck Bass' Serena scoffed

'How is that working out for you, by the way?' she continued

'It's working out fine' Blair smiled

'Seems likes it's working better than fine'

Blair raised her eyebrows.

'You seem a lot happier lately' Serena explained

'I increased my dosage of Lexapro' Blair retorted, a little too quickly.

'Right' Serena responded doubtfully, but she let the subject drop.

Blair might be oblivious to what was happening, but Serena could see by the way Blair's face lit up at the mention of his name, that Blair was slowly but surely falling for Chuck Bass. Serena grimaced at the thought; she wasn't a fan of Chuck... but if he was who Blair wanted, Serena would stand by them.

**********************************************************************

Serena snuggled into Dan's chest as they both lay on the couch. They were watching a movie, but neither of them was paying much attention.

'Serena, can I ask you something?' Dan asked cautiously

'Anything' Serena replied, smiling up at him.

Dan opened his mouth, ready to speak... when Jenny walked into the room.

'I'm just getting my ipod' she explained, before Dan had a chance to yell at her 'Then, I'm going to go to my room, put on my headphones and pretend that you two don't exist'

This was only half true. Jenny walked back to her room and pressed her ear to the door. She loved to spy on Dan and Serena. They were just too cute.

Serena stroked Dan's cheek.

'You were going to ask me something' she reminded him

Dan cleared his throat, clearly nervous 'Is there something going on between Blair and Chuck?'

'What?! Of course not! Why would you think that!?' Serena blurted out

'Two reasons. Firstly, I could see that Blair was not picking lint off Chuck's suit at brunch, they were holding hands... and the way that they looked at eachother was so intimate, that I felt uncomfortable just being there'

'You don't know what you're talking about Dan. You're just imagining things' Serena tried to keep her voice light 'It was definitely about the lint. Blair hates lint'

'You need to give me more credit Serena. I notice these things.' Dan interrupted her sadly 'And besides, you didn't give me a chance to tell you the second reason'

'I'm listening' Serena assured him.

'When I was looking for a bathroom, I walked in on them kissing. They were so into it that they didn't even notice me'

Serena slumped back in defeat.

'You're right' she admitted 'There is something going on between Blair and Chuck'

'Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair' Dan mused 'It's kind of scary... but not entirely unexpected'

'What do you mean?' Serena asked, confused

'They're the same. Both are conniving, manipulative, interested only in themselves. A perfect fit.'

'I guess' Serena smiled

Her face turned serious.

'You can't tell anyone about this'

'You can trust me Serena' Dan promised

What Serena and Dan didn't know was that Little Jenny Humphrey had overheard their entire conversation. Jenny smiled to herself. She had the perfect ammunition to destroy Blair Waldorf; the only question was, how and when to use it.

**********************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck Bass strolled through the halls of St. Jude's, perfectly content with replaying the events of last night in his mind, when he was interrupted.

'Chuck', Nate grinned at him.

Chuck tried to return a grin, but it was half-hearted at best. Nate's presence had been a real nuisance to him lately.

Chuck knew that it wasn't Nate's fault that he and Blair had history, but it really bothered him. He couldn't even look at his best friend the same way.

'I was thinking we could do something tonight' Nate continued 'Have some male bonding time'

Chuck snorted. 'Male bonding?Have you been watching Dr. Phil again Nathanial?'

'We haven't really hung out much lately, and I was thinking we could catch up tonight' Nate suggested

Chuck couldn't hang out with Nate. He could hardly bear to be in the same room with him. He felt guilty for what he was doing with Blair; she was after all Nate's ex and Nate clearly wanted her. He didn't wan't to betray his best-friend, but he couldn't bring himself to end his 'relationship' with Blair. Something about her kept him coming back for more.

'Chuck?' Nate poked him, bringing him out of his reverie.

'Oh, I can't do anything tonight. I'd love to but can't' Chuck replied

'Why not?'

'I'm not allowed to' Chuck winced at the words coming out of his mouth.

Nate froze. 'Since when do you need anyone's permission to do what you want?'

'Since Headmistress Queller told Bart about my GPA'

Chuck groaned 'He said I have to get tutoring, or he'll freeze my accounts'

'Ouch' Nate laughed

'You have no idea'

**********************************************************************

Blair got home at precisely 4 o'clock. She knew that she had limited time to get ready, as Chuck would be there soon. She laughed at herself. Who would have thought that she'd ever be getting ready especially for Chuck?

She fixed her makeup and checked her hair. Quickly, she changed out of her school uniform and donned a sleeveless navy blue dress.

As Blair got ready, she found herself thinking of Chuck. Only a few weeks ago, she would have been disgusted at the idea of sleeping with him, but now she was actually looking forward to it. If truth be told, Blair had to admit that it wasn't just the sex she enjoyed. She loved their squabbles, the way she alone held his attention and the way that she felt so comfortable with him. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't falling in love with him.

Chuck had always been one of her best friends, but Blair had definitely never expected this and it scared her.

Suddenly, Blair's door opened, and a tired looking Chuck walked through it.

He threw himself down onto her bed.

Blair hopped onto the bed, next to him.

She brushed Chuck's dark hair off his face, asking 'What's wrong?'

'Nate' Chuck groaned, closing his eyes against Blair's soft touch

'He knows?' Blair panicked

'No' Chuck assured her 'but I can't take much more of this'

'What?' she whispered. Was Chuck going to leave her, just like Nate did?

'He keeps hounding me. He wants me to hang out with him all the time. I could barely get rid of him today'

'What did you tell him?' Blair asked, curious.

'That Bart was making me get tutoring'

'And he believed you?' she asked incredulously

'Well, I am a superb actor' Chuck replied, his eyes twinkling

'I don't think your acting had anything to do with it' she smirked 'You'd never believe how thick that boy can be'

'He'd have to be pretty thick to let you go' he whispered

Blair's breath caught in her throat, the way it always did when he said these kinds of things. They seemed so out of character for him, but she could hear the sincerity burning behind every word.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. His arms pulled her close, close enough that she could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Blair pulled away, smiling. She loved hearing what she did to him.

'So, are you feeling guilty about lying to Nate?' she questioned, casually tracing circles on his chest.

Chuck frowned. Who cared about Nate at a time like this? The guilt could wait, excruciating pleasure could not.

'I guess' Chuck answered suspiciously. Where was this going?

'There is something we can do about that'

'Like...?' Chuck was growing more suspicious by the moment

'We can lessen the extent of your deception'

'I don't understand'

Blair jumped off the bed, leaving Chuck staring after her. She walked towards her desk, picked up a notebook and pen, and turned around to face Chuck.

'I'll be your tutor. I am a straight-A student after all' Blair replied grinning.

Fear flashed across Chuck's face.

He gulped 'No way'

'Your GPA could use a lift' she stated

'My GPA is none of your concern Blair'

'I like an intelligent man' Blair told him, her eyes boring into his.

Chuck wished she would stop looking at him like that. It was making it difficult to think.

'Nate was never intelligent' he offered

She scoffed. 'Nate was born that way, while you Bass... you have plenty of..'

'Unrealised potential?' he supplied

'How did you know I was going to say that?' Blair was thrown for a second

'I know you Blair'

'If you know me so well, then you must also know that once I get an idea, I never give up till it's put into practise... so you might as well give in now Bass. It'll make things easier for both of us'

Chuck sighed. He knew that Blair had never given up on anything in her life, and he doubted she was going to start now.

'Fine. The things I do for you Waldorf' he grumbled

'I'll get the textbooks' Blair's face split into a huge grin

'Since you were so easy to persuade, I'll let you choose the subject we start with' Blair told him

'I'd love to start with a little Biology' Chuck decided

'OK. Biology, it is'

'I think we should start with a refresher of Human anatomy' Chuck leered, running his hand up Blair's thigh

'What was that Chuck? You wanted to start with cellular anatomy?' Blair smirked, slapping his hand away and ignoring his comment

Chuck's face fell. He hated cells.

**********************************************************************

'How was your tutoring session last night?' Nate asked, as he and Chuck walked to class together.

'If I have hear another word about the function of the nucleus, I will jump of a building'

'That bad, huh?' Nate laughed

Chuck nodded.

Nate didn't need to know that he and his tutor had ploughed through cell structure only to progress to a detailed study of human anatomy. That was something Chuck was only too willing to keep to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Waldorf! It's Friday!' Chuck pleaded.

'So you think you can just pull me into a closet and have your way with me?! ' she fumed

'Clearly' he feigned innocence

'Well, you can't, Chuck! You're so careless! It's like you want us to get caught!'

A guilty look flitted across Chuck Bass' face.

'Oh my God! That's exactly what you want!' Blair gasped.

'Why? So you can finally boast that you soiled Blair Waldorf's perfect reputation or so you can finally let stick it to Nate that you got what he couldn't?' her voice grew in volume, as the accusations left her lips.

'Of course not, Blair!' he spat out angrily

'Then why?'

Because he wanted her to be his, because he wanted the whole world to know that she was his, Chuck thought to himself, but the words died on his lips. He couldn't get them out.

'That's what I thought' Blair retorted acidly, before flouncing off, leaving Chuck standing in the hallway, confused and unusually upset over what had just transpired.

_Spotted: C and B letting the claws out... onto each other! What's going on with our favourite devilish duo? Have our two bosom buddies become sworn enemies? Kiss and make-up already... or should I say, kiss and make-out..._

_You know you love me._

_Gossip Girl_

**********************************************************************

Blair was seething. How dare that Mother Chucker try to expose them! What game was he playing? Was this just another one of his schemes?

A tiny voice in her head, spoke the words she refused to think. Maybe Chuck was getting tired of this, maybe he wanted to end it, but didn't know how. She was surprised at how hurt she felt at these thoughts, so she pushed them as far to the back of her mind as she could.

If he exposed their secret, Chuck would pay. Blair wasn't Queen B for nothing. She knew how to dispose of her enemies; Blair Waldorf didn't need a torture chamber to make someone wish they were dead.

Blair's anger was magnifying exponentially every second. She had to get out of here. Class or no class, she needed to go home... before she did something she would regret.

**********************************************************************

Chuck Bass was in a foul mood, and when Chuck was in a foul mood it was safer to stay away. Unfortunately Nate Archibald never got that memo.

The moment Chuck stalked into the courtyard he was attacked by Nate

'Chuck!' he exclaimed, annoyance painted on his face

Did Nate know about Blair? A sliver of panic coursed through Chuck.

'I can't take it anymore!' Nate burst out

'Take what?' Chuck asked suspiciously

'I need to know who Blair is seeing! It's driving me crazy!'

'Jealousy is a very ugly thing Nathanial. It's one of the seven deadly sins'

'Oh really' Nate eyed his friend curiously.

'Though I'm not one to talk. I'm rather partial to 'lust' myself' Chuck gave his friend a weak smile.

'I'm serious Chuck. I can't handle Blair being with someone else'

'And what do you want me to do about this Nate?' Chuck's voice was tinged with irritation

'You guys are still close right? So find out who she's seeing'

'I don't know about this, Nate' Chuck answered warily

'Please?'

Chuck sighed. More lies.

'I'll do my best.'

'Thanks mate. I knew I could count on you' Nate slapped Chuck on the back.

Chuck grimaced. What had he gotten himself into?

**********************************************************************

Once Chuck had slunk away, Nate was left alone. He leant against the brick walls enclosing the courtyard and shut his eyes. Things had become such a mess lately.

He didn't understand what had happened with Blair. One minute they were so happy together, the next she was running around with some mystery guy.

Thoughts of Blair, chased through his mind, giving him a splitting headache.

Nate sighed.

Someone beside him cleared their throat.

'Nate?'

Nate's eyes sprung open.

'Oh, hi Jenny' he attempted a smile.

'I couldn't help but overhear what you and Chuck were talking about' the blonde stammered

'Yeah, things aren't going so well between me and Blair' Nate sighed

Jenny gulped as she attempted to muster up all her courage. She could AND would do this.

'Nate, there's something I have to tell you' she announced nervously

'I'm listening'

'I know who Blair is seeing'

'It's OK, Jenny. You don't have to tell me who it is. Blair would probably kill you for telling me and I know how important her friendship is to you. And besides' he added 'I've got Chuck on the job'

'Nate, I don't think you're going to get the truth from Chuck'

'Why not?' Nate was confused

'Because he's the one Blair's seeing'

Nate burst out laughing

'Where'd you get that idea Jenny? Chuck would _never _do that to me, and Blair... Blair would never do Chuck'

Jenny didn't seem put off by this.

'It's true. I heard my brother and Serena talking about it. Dan saw them making out at the Palace' Jenny argued

Nate's face fell.

'I'm sorry Nate'

He was speechless.

Jenny turned to leave, but hesitated.

'Nate... do you mind if I send this to Gossip Girl?'

'Go ahead Jenny. Blair's dead to me. She deserves it.'

**********************************************************************

_Hello Upper East Siders, _

_Do I have a scoop for you! Turns out C and B's catfight was a lover's quarrel. These two have reportedly been doing the nasty. The Devil and Snow White... or Snow Not-so-White, now that C has been through with her. Poor N... your girlfriend and your best-friend, it hurts doesn't it._

_These two thought they could pull the wool over Gossip Girl's eyes, but the truth always comes out. Don't you just love a good scandal?_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Sorry about the LOOONG delay! My computer has been out of action for the past few weeks. Forgive me? I hope you guys enjoy this next part... I personally love it. _

_Tell me if anyone's being OOC._

_Hopefully there should be another update soon, but I can't promise anything because I'm starting University tomorrow._

_Enjoy!_

**********************************************************************

_1 New Message from Gossip Girl_

Chuck flipped open his phone. He had always loved scandal. He wondered whose reputation that Gossip Bitch had ruined now.

Chuck's eyes widened in shock.

How could she know about him and Blair? Who had tipped off Gossip Girl?

He had to get out of here.

People were already starting to throw him curious glances, and it was only a matter of time before he bumped into Nate.

Chuck groaned inwardly.... Nate

Nate was going to kill him, there was no doubt about it. Chuck Bass was a dead man walking.

**********************************************************************

Blair Waldorf sat at home, painting her nails, when her phone began to beep, announcing an incoming message.

She sighed, as she grabbed her phone. It was a new message from Gossip Girl. Blair brightened, she could do with some gossip to take her mind off Chuck.

Blair gasped.

The bastard had done it. He'd tipped off Gossip Girl.

She was in utter shock, unable to register what had happened.

She didn't know what to feel; whether to cry at the loss of her reputation, whether to be angry at Chuck or whether to mourn the end of ... whatever they had had.

Tears welled up in Blair's eyes.

She threw herself down onto her bed, burying her face into her pillows.

Blair wanted to tear her pillows apart, to let out everything she was feeling... but she knew that nothing she did would erase what had just happened.

Blair lay on her bed for an immeasurable moment. She didn't think, she refused to feel; she just lay there.

'Miss Blair, you have visitor' Dorota's voice cut through Blair's reverie.

Blair didn't even bother to lift her head up.

'Miss Blair?' Dorota called again

Blair sighed

'Tell them to go away. Tell them I'm sick or not here. Just make something up'

' says he not leaving till you see him'

'Well, tell him that he'll be camped down there for a very long time

**********************************************************************

Chuck was starting to get irritated. He rushed here after school, and she hadn't even bothered to see him. If this was what 'caring for someone' was like, then he could do without it, thankyou very much.

He decided to give her another five minutes. If she refused to come down, then Dorota or no Dorota, he was going up there.

Chuck glanced at his watch. Her five minutes were up. Chuck got up and started making his way up the stairs.

'Miss. Blair said you not to go up' Dorota announced

He pushed past Dorota. He didn't care what Miss. Blair said. She was going to see him whether she liked it or not.

Blair's door burst open.

She jumped up off her bed.

'What are you doing here?' she asked Chuck frostily.

'I just wanted to see you'

'Come to admire your handiwork?' Blair continued, her tone dangerous

Blair's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Chuck took a couple of steps towards her.

'I didn't send the tip, Blair'

'Don't play games with me Bass. You basically admitted that you wanted us to get found out'

'I never said that' Chuck protested

'You may as well have'

'I never wanted us to get found out. It's just that I don't want...' Chuck hesitated 'I'm tired of sneaking around with you'

The tears in Blair's eyes threatened to spill over.

'Then you may as well leave' she snapped back, icily 'I thought I was different to all your other whores, but obviously I was wrong'

'What are you talking about Blair?' Anger crept into Chuck's voice.

'You're tired of me. I can understand that; I'm not as pretty or as fun as Serena, It's no wonder everyone get's tired of me. So spare me Chuck, and leave'

Chuck took a step towards her, reaching out to touch her face.

Blair flinched. Chuck dropped his arm.

'I never said I was tired of you. I said I was tired of sneaking around with you'

'Same difference' Blair dismissed

'No, it's not'

Chuck gazed at her intently

'I'm tired of hiding out in closets...I want to make out with you in the courtyard, hold your hand in the hallways, I want to stroke your leg as we sit next to each other in class. I want to scheme with you, and argue with you, and not worry about who may burst in on us'

Blair gasped. Her heart leapt, as hundreds of butterflies erupted in her stomach.

'So you're saying, you want to come out of the closet?' she teased

'In a sense' Chuck smiled.

'So you're not here to dump me?' Blair asked, still wary

'You wish'

'Actually, I don't' she smiled, planting a soft kiss on Chuck's lips.

**********************************************************************

'Are we really going to do this?' Blair asked pulling away from Chuck

'Why not?' Chuck grinned 'I've always loved a challenge'

'What about Nate?'

Chuck's stomach dropped, as he sunk onto Blair's bed

'Shit. I forgot about Nate'

Chuck groaned 'He's going to kill me... literally kill me'

Blair dismissed his fears

'If he was going to kill you he'd have done so today'

'And he would have, if he'd seen me'

'How could he have not seen you? You're kind of hard to miss'

'I may have hid in our closet until everyone left. The janitor's a nice guy... told me when the coast was clear'

'You hid in a closet?' Blair sniggered 'You are such a coward'

'I am not. I simply value my life' Chuck told her 'I don't know whether you've realised but Nate is in much better shape than I am. The guy runs every-freaking-day and the only exercise I get is... well, you. My life is over.'

Suddenly Blair's eyes clouded over.

'Mine too' she whispered sadly 'I can't go back to school, I'll be ridiculed; a social pariah'

'You'll be fine. You're a Waldorf' he assured her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a hug.

Blair leaned into the hug. Being in his arms, made her feel as though things weren't so bad, but she knew that come Monday, her life was going to be very different. She winced at the thought, but quickly pushed it away. She'd face reality when she had to. For now, she was content where she was.

**********************************************************************

Serena had come as soon as she could. She had been at dinner with her grand-mother and had only been able to get away just now.

She softly opened the door to Blair's bedroom.

'Blair?' she whispered

The room was dark, but she could see a human silhouette on the bed. Serena took a few steps towards the bed, and wrinkled her nose...

Chuck...

Blair lay in his arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. His face was buried in her hair.

Their bodies lay so close, it was almost as if they were one.

A perfect fit...

Serena may not have liked Chuck much, but maybe she hadn't given him enough credit. She was sure that after their secret came out, he'd leave Blair for dead, but here he was... comforting her.

Serena smiled. Perhaps he was human after all.


End file.
